familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Cardston County
| subdivision_type1 = Province | subdivision_name1 = | subdivision_type2 = Region | subdivision_name2 = Southern Alberta | subdivision_type3 = Census division | subdivision_name3 = No. 3 | government_footnotes = | government_type = | leader_title = Reeve | leader_name = James Bester | leader_title1 = Governing body | leader_name1 = Cardston County Council | leader_title2 = Office location | leader_name2 = Cardston | established_title = Established | established_date = 1954 | established_title2 = Incorporated | established_date2 = 1999 (County) | area_footnotes = (2011) | area_total_km2 = 3414.87 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_water_percent = | population_as_of = 2011 | population_footnotes = | population_note = | population_total = 4167 | population_density_km2 = 1.2 | population_blank1_title = Dwellings | population_blank1 = 1102 | timezone = MST | utc_offset = -7 | timezone_DST = | utc_offset_DST = | latd = 49 |latm= 12|lats= 9|latNS=N | longd = 113 |longm= 18|longs= 7|longEW=W | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = | postal_code_type = | postal_code = | area_code = | website = | footnotes = }} Cardston County is a municipal district in southern Alberta, Canada. It is located in Census Division 3 around the Town of Cardston. The municipal district was established on January 1, 1954, through the amalgamation of the Municipal District of Sugar City No. 5 and part of the Municipal District of Cochrane No. 6. On January 1, 2000, the name was changed from Municipal District of Cardston No. 6 to Cardston CountyMunicipal Profile - Alberta Municipal Affairs Demographics In the 2011 Census, Cardston County had a population of 4,167 living in 1,032 of its 1,171 total dwellings, a 3.2% change from its 2006 population of 4,037. With a land area of , it had a population density of in 2011. The population of Cardston County according to its 2008 municipal census is 4,266. In 2006, Cardston County had a population of 4037 living in 1,102 dwellings, a 6.7% decrease from 2001. The municipal district has a land area of and a population density of . In 2001, the county had a population of 4325 in 1118 dwellings, a 5.3% decrease from 1996. On a surface of 3416.24 km² it has a density of 1.3 inhabitants/km².Cardston County community profile - Statistics Canada. 2002. 2001 Community Profiles. Released June 27, 2002. Last modified: 2005-11-30. Statistics Canada Catalogue no. 93F0053XIE The largest ancestries were English (52.3%), German (33.0%), Scottish (27.3%), Danish (8.7%), Irish (7.4%). Communities and localities The following urban municipalities are surrounded by Cardston County: ;Cities *none ;Towns *Cardston *Magrath ;Villages *Glenwood *Hill Spring ;Summer villages *none The following hamlets are located within Cardston County: ;Hamlets *Aetna *Beazer *Carway *Del Bonita *Kimball *Leavitt *Mountain View *Spring Coulee *Welling *Welling Station *Woolford The following localities are located within Cardston County: ;Localities *Boundary Creek *Bradshaw *Caldwell *Colles *Glenwoodville *Hacke *Hartleyville *Jefferson *Owendale *Parkbend *Raley *Taylorville *Twin River *Whiskey Gap ;Other places *Woolford FlatWoolford Flat See also *List of communities in Alberta *List of municipal districts in Alberta References External links * Category:Cardston County Category:Municipal districts in Alberta